


Love is Only a Myth, Right?

by gummysugathespook



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bangtanfocus, Fluff and Crack, Got7Cameos, Itsliterallyjustabunchofgayboys, M/M, Magic, Smut, Someangst, fuckboitaekook, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysugathespook/pseuds/gummysugathespook
Summary: Love blooms amongst the servants of Olympus! AKA the Greek Mythology fic no one asked for.





	1. 1

Seokjin had always been fond of pink. It was such a perky color, soft and inviting. Pink was the color of love. There was another one of Seokjin’s favorite things, love. Love between family, between friends, between partners. Love was universal. It united people, made them happy. Seokjin could think of nothing better. In retrospect, his reverence for the emotion was probably what had made his Lady choose him as her attendant.  
He never got tired of serving the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Others might get tired of running errands that ranged from buying new scented candles to monitoring the dates of people who caught Aphrodite’s fancy, just to make sure they turned out perfectly. Other’s might get tired of having to cook new sweet treats for his Lady, or being required to wear at least one pink item each day as per official Aphrodite Protocol™, but never Seokjin. He couldn’t remember when he’d ever been happier in his life actually. His family life and career had been nothing to admire before, not able to make it in the cruel modeling world, especially with his love of food he’d been working as a barista and a cute local cafe before being found by his Lady. There was just one problem with being second in command for all matters of Love. It was that sometimes, Seokjin got lonely.  
“You’ve really got to try and get out sometimes Jinnie.” Jinyoung took a sip of the rose tea, delicately holding the pastel pink china teacup, its matching saucer and spoon resting on the coral colored coffee table. “Don’t give me that look Princess,” Jinyoung quipped as Seokjin gave him an eyeroll, “You know I’m right.”  
“Says the guy who hasn’t been in a relationship in years.” Jin shot back.  
“You know I’m not looking for anything like that. I’ve seen how things can turn sour, and I don’t need that. I’m busy enough trying to help Queenie through it all, after thousands and thousands of years they still have problems. I’m too cynical for all of that now. You on the other hand…” Jinyoung was the servant of Hera, though that wasn’t quite the description of their relationship. They were less like mistress and servant, and more like two sides of the same coin. He’d been with her long before Seokjin ever showed up. He called her Queenie, a feat that would get anyone else skinned alive. He was the only person Hera trusted unconditionally, not just because of the longevity of his service, but because they were so alike. Both were jealous, vindictive and powerful, yet also protective, intelligent and capable of unending devotion. Seokjin knew that as much as Jinyoung liked to joke about it, he really was afraid of ending up in a situation like Hera, chasing after the one he loved for eternity.  
“I wouldn’t want you to end up with someone like Zeus anyway,” Seokjin laughed, ignoring the latter part of Jinyoung’s statement.  
Jinyoung groaned, “Exactly. I’ve had enough of that immortal to last me several lifetimes. I’ve even seen him in that gross lightning patterned speedo and I don’t think I can ever forget it.”  
Seokjin shivered, the image given to him not one he ever wanted to think about again.  
“Did I tell you what I found out about that annoying little brat he’s gotten as an attendant?” Jinyoung lowered his voice, with a little quirk of his eyebrow, a sure sign of hot new Olympus gossip.  
“No, what is it?” Jinyoung had always had a vendetta against Zeus’s servants, as was to be expected, but this recent one in particular he seemed to have a special distaste for.  
“Apparently he does underground rapping like Yoongi, that’s how he got connections to Olympus in the first place, and get this…. He calls himself… wait for it…. Rapmonster.”  
Seokjin nearly choked on his tea laughing, “God that’s even worse than Yoongi’s August D.” It made some sort of sense for Yoongi to do angsty underground performances since he served the king of Angst himself, Hades, but a servant of Zeus? “I can’t believe I haven’t met this tool. What has it been, a year that he’s been on Olympus?”  
“A year, two months and sixteen days.” Said Jinyoung with disgust, with his usual Hera-esque obsession with detail. “Count yourself lucky that you haven’t. He’s clumsy as shit and breaks everything within a 50 foot radius, annoyingly tall and gangly and ridiculously philosophical. It annoys the fuck out of me that he’s lasted so long. If I have to hear about John Locke one more time…” The longest any Zeus attendant had previously lasted was around nine months, and Jinyoung had constantly expressed his excitement for the inevitable day of departure.  
After chatting for quite a while longer, with several bouts of crying laughter, Jinyoung glanced at his watch. “Fuck, is it two already? Queenie will be expecting me soon. Sorry I couldn’t stay longer Jinnie, but we’re still on for brunch on sunday right? We’re going to the cat cafe remember? God I’m so happy that’s a thing now.”  
“How could I forget. Don’t worry, Aphrodite will be soon for her ‘Human Spa Day Adventure Extravaganza” with pink sparkles all over that title, and will probably want to rave about her discovery of Shea Butter or something.”  
“Sound riveting.” Jinyoung stepped towards the portal which was located in the corner of the room, “Think about what I said though. I know you’re lonely Princess.”  
“I will. Promise.” Seokjin smiled sadly, “but you know how it always goes.”  
Jinyoung just looked at him, then stepped into the portal, disappearing in a flash of fuchsia flames.  
Seokjin sighed, glancing around the aggressively pink living room and rolling the sleeves of his salmon colored sweater. While doing so his eyes lingered on the delicate heart he had tattooed on the bottom of his right wrist, it was very small and subtle, but he’d always loved it. It was the symbol of his dedication to his Lady and to love. Seokjin clenched his fist. Maybe Jinyoung was right. Maybe it was time to stop pitying himself, and stop being lonely. 

 

Jimin groaned, god his back hurt. He must have slept in a weird position last night. Maybe it was this bed. It was literally hard as a rock, and cold too. Jimin’s eyes snapped open. It was cold and hard because he was on an actual fucking rock. He sat up, frantically looking around him. He was in… some sort of garden? Something felt strange, besides the whole not knowing where he was thing. There was no birdsong, no wind in the trees. It was completely silent. Everything around him looked off too, almost shiny. Jimin reached out to touch an overhanging branch and though it looked extremely realistic, it was smooth and cool in his hands. It was all glass, though the rock he was sitting on seemed to be real enough. Looking down, Jimin realised that it was hard packed dirt, no grass in sight. In fact, there seemed to be nothing actually living anywhere near him. He shivered. It all seemed so ominous, and the roiling clouds above him didn’t help the atmosphere. At least, Jimin assumed they were clouds. They looked darker and more violent, heavy with something almost sad. Looking around him seemed to prompt some hazy memories to surface in his brain. Lots and lots of wine, a woman with long curly chestnut hair and green eyes whose laugh reminded him of sunny fields and blooming flowers.  
As Jimin slid down from his seat on the rock, his hand brushed something and it clanked down onto the ground along with him, a bottle. Picking it up, Jimin saw the insignia of an overflowing goblet and groaned. Now he remembered. Fucking Taehyung. He’d wanted to do this all this the right way, but of course impatient Tae had a plan to rush it all with his dumb Olympus wine. Jimin reached to his pocket for his phone, with the intention of calling the asshole and giving him a piece of his mind but felt nothing and his heart quickened. It wasn’t there. He always kept his phone in that pocket. He started frantically patting himself down in search of the missing item, his only lifeline.  
“Are you looking of this?” A soft voice called out. Jimin turned quickly to see a woman with long chestnut hair rippling all the way past her waist, wearing a crown on silver flowers, holding his phone in her hands. It was her.  
“H-hello Lady Persephone, I mean Queen Persephone.” He bowed low. “Thank you… for finding my phone..” He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at her. He was too embarassed as memories came flooding back of the rushed decisions made last night. Very important bonding-type decisions. He was especially embarrassed about the tattoo and hoped he hadn’t remembered that bit correctly.  
“You don’t have to be so formal Jimin.” He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he stood up. Persephone smiled, “I know we both got a little... carried away yesterday and.. If you don’t wish to be bonded to me anymore, or felt like it was all too soon, I can remove the magic.” Her expression turned sad, and Jimin couldn’t bear to see it.  
“No! No! I really want this.” Jimin grabbed her hands rashly, “Just because we were, well, a little tipsy in finalizing it all doesn’t mean I didn’t want to! I’d made my decision months ago, and told you as much yesterday before the bottle was even opened. Now that I’ve met you, I know it was the perfect decision.” Jimin gulped, “So please don’t remove it, it’s not like I’ve got anywhere else to go.”  
The whole time Jimin was speaking, Persephone’s smile had been returning and growing ever bigger and when he was done she threw her arms around him.  
“Oh thank goodness! I was so worried. This is my first time ever having an attendant and I was so afraid I messed it all up. I just wanted you to be as excited as me!” She released him from her tight hug only to grab his arm and start pulling him along. “I’m so happy I’ll have someone to finally talk to who isn’t so serious all the time! Or dead! Also you’ve got to call me Seph, everyone does. I can’t stand titles and all that boring stuff. Oh! You’ll need a nickname too let me think…”  
“Hold on, hold on,” Jimin giggled at her uninhibited enthusiasm, “I’m completely on board with all of this but I’ve just got a couple of questions really quick.” They stopped and Jimin continued, “First, what the actual hell is up with this garden? Second, this was all totally Taehyung’s idea and how are we going to get back at him? Third, is the bonding tattoo where I think it is? Please tell me it’s not…”  
Persephone scrunched her nose and laughed, “This is the glass garden, Hades built it for me to try and make it seem more like my old home down here. As you can tell it’s not really the same but it’s beautiful in its own way. Also yes, this screams Taehyung and I’m thinking something involving a sleeping Taehyung and some markers. Now about your tattoo…” She smiled guiltily, “Whoops..” Jimin rubbed his temples. He was going to kill Kim Taehyung.


	2. Chapter 2

At that exact moment, a certain Kim Taehyung was not in fact feeling the heat of Park Jimin’s wrath. Truly, Taehyung wasn’t feeling much at all, passed out on a deep purple and gold couch, his head hanging off of one side and soft snores coming out of his wide open mouth. Several wine bottles were haphazardly laying around him, one still grasped lightly in his long fingers. Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered by the slamming of a door and a very loud singsong voice,  
“Taehyungieeeeeee! It’s Jackson! Your favorite little messenger in the flesh, and boy do I have some great news from your big boss man!” The noise of running feet became louder and louder until a blond and rather fit young man burst into the room with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Taehyung showed no sign of having heard anything, and continued to snore. “Taetae. Bro.” Jackson knelt down and brought his mouth right next to Taehyung’s ear, “WAKE THE FUCK UP I’M EXCITED AND I NEED YOU TO BE EXCITED WITH ME!!!!” Jackson grabbed the shoulders of the man in front of him and starting aggressively shaking him.   
“Fuck fuck fine. I’m awake you dumbass.” Taehyung moaned and halfheartedly swung at Jackson. “Stop shaking me. I was having such a good dream too. There were rabbits.. And I was on the moon..”   
Jackson dramatically sat down on the floor and wiggled his eyebrows enthusiastically. “Guess what your boss told my boss to tell me to tell you.”   
“What..?” Taehyung yawned.  
“Aries needs a giant order of wine but apparently the regular recipe isn’t good enough for his Swoleness, so Dionysus want’s you to go get the specifics because he’s busy, and I quote, ‘pleasuring his new lover to the point of enlightenment” to do it himself.”  
“Fuck. Of course. Boss is off having a great time and I’m stuck having to deal with the Lord Douche of all Douches.” Taehyung huffed, “But I guess I owe him one for all that wine I used for the Jimin thing.”   
Jackson raised his eyebrows, “Any word yet on that?”   
Taehyung shook his head, “I’m not worried though. Jimin had decided forever ago, he just needed a kick in the pass to get his cute ass in gear.” Taehyung got up from the couch, groaning a little and running his hands through his unruly blond hair in a vain attempt to make it took less disheveled. “I might as well head out now, I want to get this ordeal over with as soon as possible, cause I want pizza for dinner.”  
Jackson stood up as well, linking arms with Taehyung a little more aggressively than needed, “There is no way you’re going without me Tae. I need to see this.”  
“See what?” Taehyung snorted, “The King of Crossfit and Protein Shakes?”  
“Well the interaction between you guys is bound to be hilarious as always, but that’s not what I’m looking forward to.” Jackson smirked, “You haven’t seen his new attendant yet have you? He’s one of the strong silent types, also a complete beefcake.”  
“Better not let Mark hear you say that,”   
Jackson laughed “Oh you all know Mark has my heart forever. I just can’t wait to see your reaction to this muscle pig though, you’re totally gonna drool. He’s exactly your type.”  
Taehyung huffed, and starting walking towards the door, stuck dragging Jackson by his elbow. “I like my beefcakes with a brain thanks, and nobody with one of those would ever serve Aries.”   
Jackson just sniggered and started to skip as they walked down the hallway.

 

Yoongi sighed. Deeply. Of all the things to happen today, it had to be this. This was a complete deviation from how the day was supposed to go, it was ruining his routine. It had already been a bad day, he hadn’t had any eggs left in the fridge, so he’d been forced to eat some very stale sugary cereal. He hated sweet things. Even after that earth-shattering discovery, Yoongi had been stuck dealing with a particularly stubborn spirit, who refused to go to her assigned section of the underworld. He’d spent his afternoon hearing things like, “You have no idea how it is to be dead young man! Have some respect for your elders!” and he’d barely restrained himself from making some snarky comment. When he’d finally dealt with that, he’d looked at the time and realized he would have to reschedule his meeting with Hephaestus’ servant Yugyeom, one of the gates was looking a little wobbly, and that had taken his mood from bad to worse. Now this, this was the icing on the goddamn cake. His whole day had been ruined.   
Yoongi suppressed a wry chuckle, he was turning into an old man. Compared to how his life used to be, this was a walk in the park. Honestly, not even a walk in the park. It was like being carried through the park being fanned with palm tree leaves or something. He had to keep that in mind as he dealt with this little… ‘problem’. Persephone had gone and gotten herself an attendant. Something she had expressly agreed with Hades not to do. Hades was a very emotionless god in general, to say the least. Nothing phased him, except for Persephone. Around her he became a whining, lovestruck fool. Also, extremely jealous. That’s why he’d wanted Persephone promise not to have an attendant, he wanted her attention all to himself, and Persephone had humored him. Until now.   
“Mr. Min” a wispy voice called out behind him, “She’s here.” Yoongi turned to see a small spirit floating with an almost hidden smile on his semi-translucent face.   
“Great,” Yoongi growled, “Bring them to me, would you? I’ll meet them in the crystal lounge.”   
Yoongi walked quickly through the maze of hallways and entered into a small room with several couches. The ceilings and walls were covered completely in sparkling white crystals, flickering with the reflected light of the lamps. This room was his favorite in the castle, not that he’d tell anyone. Yoongi didn’t have to wait long, a minute or two after he’d settled into a jet black armchair, Persephone burst into the room dragging a man behind her. A man? This was even worse. Hades wouldn’t like it, even if the guy looked more like a kid in Yoongi’s eyes, his mouth wide open at the beauty of the room. Yoongi said nothing as they sat down. He watched as the boy placed himself gingerly on the couch next to Persephone, close but not touching. It seemed they weren’t intimate yet.   
Persephone opened her mouth and took a deep breath, looking as if she was about to deliver a hastily prepared speech, but Yoongi spoke first,  
“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”   
Persephone blew out the breath slowly, obviously relieved, and grinned “Oh good. You know I always cry when you’re mad at me Yoongi.”   
Yoongi felt a smile tug at the edge of his lips from her infectious happiness, but he forced it down. He had a reputation to keep and a newbie to intimidate.   
“But,” Yoongi frowned and shot a glare toward the boy, who was looking very uncomfortable, “You will have to explain this to Hades. You know how he gets.”  
Persephone laughed her musical laugh, “Did he lock himself in the room again?” Yoongi nodded. Sometimes his king was a bit… childish.   
“No need to worry, he’ll love Jimin after he meets him. He’s just so cute! Hades will be fine, especially once I explain it all.” Persephone ruffled the boy’s hair and he smiled tentatively.   
“He’ll be jealous” Yoongi warned while looking at him, more closely this time. It made it all the worse that he was actually pretty good looking. In a weird sort of sinful angel kind of way, with full lips and cherub cheeks mixed with a fit body, as far as Yoongi could tell. Jimin seemed like one of those people who oozed innocence and sex appeal at the same time. The more Yoongi looked, the more bothered he was by it. It really wasn’t fair he could look that good in just ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Of course, it was only for Hades’ sake he was thinking that way, he was jealous in sympathy obviously. He’d never actually get feelings like that himself, he was Min Yoongi for god's sake.   
Persephone scoffed at Yoongi’s words “Maybe at first, but once I explain it’ll all be fine. Jimin doesn’t like women anyway! So it’ll all be okay!”  
Yoongi nearly choked in surprise. What did she just say?  
“SEPH!” Jimin yelped, blushing a deep red.  
“Oh, don’t worry Jimin. No one cares around here. Have you heard some of the stuff Zeus has done?” Persephone pulled him to his feet, and he was still stuttering “Let’s go talk to Hades and sort this whole thing out and then we can start having fun! Bye bye Yoongi!”  
Yoongi watched as Jimin was unceremoniously dragged back out of the room, looking embarrassed. Yoongi thought it was cute the way his cheeks deepened a shade when their eyes met as Jimin looked back. Maybe a little deviation from his routine wasn’t too bad. Yoongi thought of Jimin in those tight jeans. Not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here!! Yoonmin has begun! Also, Taehyung is a little shit #confirmed


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody on Olympus knew that Zeus was a bit of an asshole. There was no denying it. He’d stick his dick in practically anything that caught his eye, he thought chaining people to rocks and having their innards eaten out was hilarious, and he wouldn’t listen to anyone when they begged him to get rid of that lightning bolt speedo. It was generally accepted that to get all the benefits of living on Olympus, you had to put up with Zeus’ shit. This was because though he had many, many faults, he was an exceptional leader. Surprisingly, Zeus was the glue holding the gods together. He was fair to every god, resolved their arguments and made tough decisions that were for the good of everyone. This was why Namjoon stayed. He wanted to learn to be a leader. He craved the ability to overcome all his weaknesses and be able to unite people. If Zeus could do it, so could he.   
Sometimes it wasn’t easy being the servant of the King of gods. Namjoon still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of playing that trumpet solo Zeus wanted to add to his entrance fanfare for “extra pizzaz”. It’d been over three months and the palace was barely starting to feel like home, and he still constantly got lost. He knew where not to go though, meaning don’t ever ever go wander into the royal baths during Zues’ daily soak. Namjoon was keep quite busy, so he hadn’t met many other attendants yet. Somehow though, he’d managed to make a couple friends during his time here, and was in fact on his way to meet one of his said friends in the giant royal library. His phone suddenly buzzed, and he took it out of his pocket to check.

Hoe-seok: Dude hurry ur clumsy ass up  
Namjoon: I can’t believe you’re still in the library. I was top of my class and I spent less time there than you do.   
Hoe-seok: What can I say my research is LIT AF. 

This was followed by a string of explosion emojis and stars. Namjoon sighed. He was picking up too much slang from that Taehyung guy he’d been hanging out with. What did lit even mean? Kids these days were beyond him. As Namjoon entered the library he immediately saw his friend at a table, surrounded by books. Hoseok was sitting cross legged on the chair and chewing on one of his lips thoughtfully, a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched precariously on his nose.   
“Hoseok!” Namjoon walked up to him and patted his shoulder lightly, pulling over another seat, “Don’t look so focused. Your face gets all wrinkly. How will you find a lover like that huh?”  
Hoseok’s face quickly transformed from its previously scrunched expression into one of his signature Literal-Ray-Of-Sunshine smiles.   
“Shut up!” He laughed “At least I don’t look like a duck.”  
“Touche.” Namjoon replied, grinning back. “How’s the research going champ? You or Athena had that breakthrough on the water bottle thing yet?”  
“The Personal Portable Water Temperature Controlling Device? No..” Hoseok pouted, “It’s being a bit of a bitch.”  
“Why not just try something new then?” Namjoon suggested, knowing full well what the answer would be.   
“NEVER!” Hoseok practically yelled, flailing his arms around in indignation, “Not until every possible route has been exhausted! I refuse to drink tepid water when it could be turned icy cold or boiling hot in less than a minute if our formulas are perfected! I REFUSE!”  
Namjoon just chuckled. He was used to this. Hoseok wasn’t exactly the type you’d expect to be bound to Athena. He wasn’t solemn or introverted, quite the opposite in fact. He was as loud and boisterous as could be. Sometimes Hoseok forgot things like basic multiplication, or the number of planets in the Solar System, but he had a special skill that made him perfect to Athena. It was his unwavering dedication and perseverance, even in the face of insurmountable difficulty. Simply put, he almost never ever gave up. Quitting wasn’t a word in Hoseok’s vocabulary. He’d do hours of endless research to find exactly what he needed, and he came out of it still having that sunshine smile plastered on his face. He wasn’t a natural born genius like Namjoon, but he had a passion for learning new things that Namjoon had never really had. Hoseok somehow found statistics on international bingo competitions absolutely fascinating. Hoseok always said that the more knowledge he gained, the greater his hope for humanity’s future, and he wanted to share that hope with everyone if he could. Namjoon felt lucky to have met somebody like Hoseok, who made you feel inspired just being around him.   
“There is good news though!” Hoseok perked up, and back was the million-watt grin, “The god-trace glasses are almost perfect! Only a couple kinks to be ironed out! The prototype is working almost flawlessly.” Hoseok removed the glasses from his head and handed them to Namjoon, “The only thing is they’re sometimes a little late on the alert function. Otherwise, I’m really pleased.”   
“Yeah I was gonna ask about the glasses, but I didn’t want to offend you if you were trying to look more intellectual.” Namjoon dodged Hoseok’s kick and handed them back, “So they pretty much just tell you if a god or attendant is near right?”  
Hoseok wiped the lenses briefly on his shirt and put them back on, “When they’re activated, in essence yes. That’s what they do. Also, for your information, I think I looked even hotter in glasses, if that’s even possible.”   
After another round of insults, Hoseok closed his notebook and leaned back in his chair.   
“We really need to go out somewhere, do something besides just hang around Olympus.”  
Namjoon nodded in agreement, he hadn’t been able to visit the human world in a while and he missed it a bit.   
“Hey! I’ve got an idea!” Hoseok sat up quickly, “Apparently there’s this cat cafe near the purple portal and it’s really good. My friend who cooks like all the time recommended it to me, so it has got to be great. How about sunday?”   
Namjoon wasn’t sure, Zeus might need him, and he frowned.   
“Oh come on. The big guy will let you off for one day. Especially if Athena asks him to. He’s got a soft spot for her, since he birthed her out of his forehead vagina and all. Also, she does all his actual planning for him, so pleeeease?”  
Namjoon grimaced, “Fine. As long as you stop talking about forehead vaginas.”  
Hoseok grinned mischievously, “No promises Joonie.”

For Jeongguk, six months of training had been worth it. He was living the life he’d always dreamed. Serving the god of war was really a lot better than it sounded. Jeongguk had always loved being physical, and now he lived in a literal fortress full of exercise equipment. There was even a rock climbing wall in the West wing. He’d been pretty fit before, but now he was in better shape than he could have ever imagined. Jeongguk had learned so many things during his time with Aries. He knew at least seven different forms of fighting, including judo and kickboxing, he learned how to mask external pain and practiced inner calm through meditation. He was, in the words of Aries himself, “A perfect and complete warrior, which is pretty sick bro.” An unintentional side-effect of all this training, which was arguably the most influential in shaping Jeongguk, was his skyrocketing confidence in himself. In the past, he’d been pretty shy, terrified of girls in general. How he’d gotten into the couple relationships he’d been in during the past was still a mystery to Jeongguk. Honestly though, after pledging service to Aries, he’d gotten more action than he had in his life combined. Jeongguk knew he had a bit of an ego now, and that he should probably try and keep it in check, but hell, he’d worked really hard to change his perception of his body and he wasn’t going to let anyone else ruin it. He’d hated himself before, and now he could seriously say “hey sexy” to his reflection and not feel dumb. He’d even come to accept his own fluid sexuality. His old hometown hadn’t been the most progressive, so until coming to Olympus he hadn’t even allowed himself to think about it. He’d decided, after dabbling a bit, that guys were pretty hot too. Anyway, they were less scary than girls to tell the truth.   
So, when Jeongguk heard the enchanted footman letting in someone to the main foyer, he didn’t have any qualms about walking down the stairs with his top half completely bare. He’d been practicing his boxing anyway, why put on a shirt? Anyway, it was part of the Aries Lyfe to wear as little clothes as possible at all times. Suns out guns out. Or clouds. Or rain. All weather constituted showing off your swole. When Jeongguk caught sight of the person who was visiting, his new-found confidence almost wavered. Standing in front of him was honestly the most attractive person he’d ever seen. Wearing a long purple shirt and loose pants, the vision in front of him raised an eyebrow.  
“Is Aries here? I’m representing Dionysus to arrange the details of a special order.”  
Holy shit his voice was so deep, like chocolate. Like sexy chocolate. Jeongguk blinked a couple times, he had to get himself under control and not act like a horny thirteen year old. This was business.   
“Actually, he just went on a hunt, but I can speak for him. I’m his attendant, Jeon Jeongguk. Pleasure to meet you.” Jeongguk stuck out his hand. The man reached out and shook it, his long slender fingers fitting against his. God, even his hands were sexy.   
“Oh, so you’re the new attendant?” Taehyung smirked, “I never would have guessed, I thought Aries just hired shirtless goons with weapon tattoos on their chest to just stand around and look threatening. You know, to add to the whole intimidating aesthetic he’s got going here.”   
Jeongguk couldn’t quite tell if he was joking or not, but he did suppose his shield and sword tattoo did give it away a bit.   
“My name is Kim Taehyung.” The man continued, “and really, the pleasure is all mine.”  
His tone definitely made Jeongguk interested, it was flirty, almost like a purr. Two could play at this game. Suddenly, another face that Jeongguk hadn’t even noticed popped up from behind Taehyung.   
“Hello!!! I’m here too!” Jackson piped up, “Remember me? Everyone’s favorite messenger boy? I’ve made some deliveries here before.”  
Jeongguk grimaced, “I remember vividly. Mostly of you dropping some weights on my foot and then running away.”  
Jackson suddenly paled a little at Jeongguk’s tone, “Well, that sounds like my queue to leave! Good seeing you Jeonggukkie! Have fun Tae.” He waltzed out of the room rather quickly, with a small wave, leaving Taehyung and Jeongguk looking after him incredulously.   
“Well,” jeongguk looked back at Taehyung, “Should we move somewhere a bit more comfortable to finish talking?”   
“Lead the way, Mr. Jeon.” The way Taehyung drawled that name made Jeongguk shiver.   
After silently walking to a nearby room, Jeongguk again tried to get control of himself. He hadn’t felt this attracted to someone in a long time. He’d have to go full force with the flirting now, cause there was no way he was letting this fine ass walk out of his life if he had anything to say about it. As Jeongguk sat down, he gestured to the chair across from his own,  
“Make yourself comfortable Mr. Kim.”  
“I’m not going to be comfortable until you put an actual shirt on Mr. Jeon.” Taehyung quipped. Oh, he was sassy. Jeongguk was definitely into it.   
“Well, I’m not the one who came to a meeting in fucking Nike flip flops.” Jeongguk shot back.   
Taehyung tutted, “Language Mr. Jeon. This is a professional situation after all.”  
Jeongguk slapped his forehead exaggeratedly, “Do forgive me Mr. Kim, a slip of the tongue.” Jeongguk leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head, making sure to flex and he saw a smile play on Taehyung’s lips, before he was serious again.   
“All small talk aside, let’s talk numbers Mr. Jeon.”   
They did talk numbers and logistics, for about a half an hour, trying to ignore the tension between them.   
“Well, looks like the details are all ironed out.” Taehyung clapped his hands together. “I’ll still need to confirm with Aries before finalizing the order though, when we he be back?”   
“Not until tomorrow evening, and even then, you might have to wait.”  
Taehyung huffed, “I don’t mind waiting.”  
Jeongguk grinned, “Enjoy my company that much Mr. Kim?”  
Taehyung started straight into his eyes, and began to lean slowly forward, a sultry smile forming on his face. They were only about an inch away, Jeongguk’s blood was racing just looking at him, when Taehyung laughed lightly and softly whispered,   
“You wish motherfucker.”, then he shot Jeongguk the most ridiculously adorable boxy grin and flounced right out of the door. Jeongguk stayed sitting in his chair, a little shell-shocked. They were both fighting for dominance here, and Jeongguk was sure as hell not going to lose this game. He was going to get Taehyung begging for him by the end of this or his name wasn’t Jeon fucking Jeongguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kookie and Tae are such giant fuckbois omg. And Namjoon is such a cutie <3 little does he know what's in store for him at the Cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin shoved his face into the black pillow, aggressively and screamed very quietly. God, today was a mess. Well, more like he was a mess. He couldn’t believe he’d already fucked up so badly with the attendant of Hades. To tell the truth, meeting the king of the underworld himself had been a piece of cake after the whole thing with that Min Yoongi guy. Jimin really hadn’t said much to the god really, just bowed very low while avoiding any eye contact and asked for his blessing to attend Persephone. Then he was sent out of the room as the gods “discussed some things”. He felt heartened by the wink Persephone had thrown his way as he walked out, but couldn’t help collapsing on the couch in the waiting room to wallow in his embarrassment. What kind of impression had he left? He knew Persephone had said no one cared on Olympus, but it definitely wasn’t that way in the human world.   
Of course, he’d always had friends who supported him, like Taehyung, but there were assholes everywhere and Min Yoongi might be one of them. Jimin flipped over on the couch and hugged the pillow to his chest. Taehyung would have warned him if this guy was homophobic though, right? Tae was as obviously Pansexual as one could be, if he thought someone was attractive, he’d go for it without a second thought about it. As much as Tae could be an airhead sometimes, he really cared about Jimin. He told Jimin about this place, even though he’d been sworn not to. He kept pushing Jimin to get out of his shitty situation in the human world. He hadn’t been in too good of a place before coming here.   
Growing up, Jimin had always dreamed of being a professional dancer, he had talent for it too. He’d worked part time to pay for classes and he was even in line for a scholarship to a prevalent arts university. Everything had felt perfect, but life has a way of fucking over happy people. The results had come in positive. His mom had tested positive for breast cancer. She had to stop working and start getting treatments. She’d raised him all by herself, Jimin’s father having left when he was very small. His mom was his best friend, and it was devastating. The thing was, their insurance didn’t do very much for them, and without his mom working, they were in dire financial straits. So Jimin found a way to fix that, stripping. He gave up going to university and stayed home, working one job during the day and another at night. Jimin had always been proud of his body, and he seemed to have a natural ability to capture an audience with his movements. He honestly enjoyed it a lot more than working an 8 hour shift at Bag N’ Go. Again, he’d thought it would all be okay if he just worked hard enough, if he slept just a little less, stayed in the club just an hour longer.   
It wasn’t enough. The cancer was stronger and about a year ago, Jimin’s mother had died. So Jimin, numbed the pain. He tried to erase the loss of the one person who’d been there for him since the beginning of his life. It was easy to get drugs and alcohol in the world he was already a part of, and even easier to shut himself away from humanity and drown in his depression. It would have all gotten much worse if Taehyung hadn’t shown up. The two of them had been best friends since high school, practically inseparable. Even after graduation, they talked every day, even though Tae was, or had claimed to be, traveling the world for a government job. Thinking back, Jimin couldn’t believe he hadn’t figured out that something else was up, Tae at a government job? It was honestly ludicrous. After his mother’s funeral, Jimin had stopped replying every day, then every week, until he didn’t reply at all. Not to anyone.   
After about 3 weeks of Jimin disappearing completely from the world, Tae showed up. He actually broke the lock on Jimin’s door, using a strength that was completely hidden in his lanky form. Taehyung saved him. Without his help, Jimin didn’t know where he would be right now. After Jimin had gotten his life stable again, Taehyung had finally told him what he’d really been doing all these years. He’d invited Jimin to join him, and Jimin had accepted. Taehyung had put in to help him come out of a dark place, all the work he’d put in for Jimin to meet Persephone, even the dumb stunt he pulled to get him to commit to being an attendant, Jimin had fucked it up already. As he heard the door creak open, Jimin froze. It must be Persephone, back to tell him the verdict.   
“Please tell me it’s okay for me to stay, Seph. I will literally sob if it’s not, I’m so hungover and embarrassed.”   
“I’m not Persephone, but I can tell you there’s no need for waterworks.” a voice said that was definitely not Persephone’s. Jimin gulped and turned on the couch, already knowing full well that the last person he wanted to see right now was standing there.   
Yoongi continued, “Hades has ‘declared’ that you’re allowed to stay, which we all knew would happen. You can celebrate or whatever the fuck, you get to live with dead people now.” Jimin was even more intimidated by Yoongi’s demeanor than he had been before. Gone was the respectful and reserved man he’d seen before. This one was all growls and aggression, more rough and casual.   
“Since the king and queen of the underworld are pretty occupied by banging the shit out of each other like they always do after a fight, I’ll take you to your room.” Yoongi opened the door and started walking briskly, without waiting for a word from Jimin, who scrambled up to follow him. Walking behind his, Jimin realized Yoongi was a lot smaller than he’d thought, around Jimin’s height. He’d seemed so much bigger with his scary mafia-boss aura. He had three earrings in each ear, which was more than Jimin’s one in each, and since his sweater had a pretty wide neck, Jimin could see part of a tattoo crawling up his neck. It looked like dark swirling patterns, and Jimin could see bits of the same type of tattoo on his left hand, which made him wonder if it was all one big piece.   
“So..” Jimin said hesitantly, still shy “How long have you been here? Working for Hades I mean.”  
“Three and a half years.” Yoongi said curtly, his voice rasping in a way that sent shivers down Jimin’s spine. Of fucking course, this guy had to be freakishly attractive too, it wasn’t enough for Jimin to have humiliated himself twice in front of a normal-looking human being. Not much more conversation passed between the two during the rest of their little journey. Yoongi didn’t seem like the talkative type. Finally, after what seemed like an extremely awkward thousand years, they reached a giant carved wooden door at the end of a long hallway. As Jimin looked closer he saw that the carvings were of… lovers? There were pictures of them kissing, embracing and… dear lord. Jimin could feel a blush already rising to his cheeks.   
Yoongi opened the door for Jimin to enter, and when he did he was pleasantly surprised. The inside was much cozier than he’d thought it would be. There was a sitting room with a couple of comfy and well-used armchairs and a small kitchen with a little bar. The dark stone walls didn’t look quite as intimidating as they did everywhere else with a painting of mountains on it. The place looked lived in though, there were several coffee cups on the counter, and about ten different notebooks in varying states of use spread around the area. There was even a record player in the corner with a stack of records next to it.   
“Was somebody living here here before? Is this where I’m staying?” Jimin asked, slightly confused.   
“Yeah, you’re going to be living here, with me.”   
Jimin felt his entire face drain of color. Could this literally get any worse? He’d have to live with this terrifying, yet weirdly hot especially know that Jimin knew he owned a record player, guy who probably thought Jimin was insane.   
Yoongi started walking again, “Your room isn’t ready yet or anything since this was all kinda out of the blue so you’re going to have to stay in the master suite for a bit.”  
Jimin scampered to catch up with him again, how did the guy move so fast? Yoongi opened another wooden door and Jimin’s eye was immediately drawn to the giant bed in the center of the room. It had deep red blankets and cushions with black sheets. Honestly, it looked like something out of a really high-budget porno.   
“Umm…” Jimin struggled to find the words to ask why he was staying in a weird kinky lair, but Yoongi cut him off.  
“This used to be the honeymoon suite for Hades and Persephone. They converted it to something actually livable once I got here, but some of the rooms still kinda have that… vibe. All I’m saying is, don’t check the third room down the hallway off the kitchen.”  
Jimin resolved never to check that room. Yoongi continued,  
“Anyway, they said it made sense for you to live here too since it connects to their wing of the palace and they seem to think I’m gonna keep you from accidently pissing off a hell-bound spirit or something. Whatever, it’s a bit big for one person so yeah I get it.”  
Jimin thought he sensed a bit of sadness hidden deep in Yoongi’s voice.   
“Does it get lonely?” Jimin blurted out, regretting it the minute it left his mouth. To be truthful though, he had a strange desire to see Yoongi happy, he didn’t know why, but he wanted to fix that hollow look in his eyes. A look that Jimin recognized.  
“Not really.” Yoongi said, deadpan, “I like being alone. Prefer it actually, but it can’t be helped.” He looked down at the watch on his wrist, “I’ve actually got a meeting to go to but you can make yourself comfortable.” Yoongi quickly left the room with that as his goodbye and Jimin leaned on the bed as the door closed. At least he’d learned one thing about Min Yoongi today. Min Yoongi was a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Jimin action today! Poor baby chimchim, but get ready for some hobi soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok put the cabbage in his shopping cart with a dark resolve. He was going to make that recipe Seokjin had sent him tonight, without burning down his kitchen. No store-bought ramen for him today, it was gourmet or bust. He walked down the aisle quickly, grabbing his last few ingredients. He was in a bit of a hurry to get out of the store, since he’d come here in a rush. An 11 o’clock at night in his duckling pj pants to be exact. It was that last instagram post of Seokjin’s that had pushed him over the edge. What kind of guy made himself an entire steak dinner on a weeknight? Hoseok didn’t want anyone to see him like this, without proper clothing on, fuzzy slippers, and desperately trying to find the cumin.   
This store was extremely close to the blue portal, so he’d put on his god-sensing glasses, just in case. That way he’d have time to hide behind the apple stand. He had finally located the desired spice when he saw the dreaded red dot appear on the corner of his lense. Hoseok scanned the room hurriedly, crouched in a defensive position. There were no good stands to hide behind, fruit-filled or otherwise, until the threat to his reputation passed. Maybe if he was extra sneaky he could make it to the register without anyone noticing? He’d have to be quick though. Hoseok started his pushing his cart while trying to run on his tiptoes towards the check-out. As he rounded the corner by the cereal aisle he almost collided with a man holding about seven cans of tomato soup, causing him to drop his cargo.  
“Oh, jeez! Sorry! Here, let me help you!” Hoseok immediately crouched down and gathered up the cans, then turned around to the man standing above.   
“Jung Hoseok is that you?”  
The cans dropped to the ground again unceremoniously. Of course, out of everyone in the world it had to be this guy. This one fucking guy.   
“H-hey Jaebum.” Hoseok managed to force out, “Just on my way to check out. Guess I’ll see you around” Hoseok got to his feet and tried to grab his cart again.  
“Hold up,” Jaebum grabbed the cart and kept it from moving. Damn his strong arms, Hoseok fumed. “Are you actually wearing duck pajamas?”   
“No, I’m wearing a fucking ball gown.” Hoseok glared at him. “I just came from my house, alright? The place I want to get back to. Like now.” He really didn’t want to deal with this right now. Jaebum was bound to Poseidon, the god that Athena hated most of all. Though the two attendants hadn’t spent too much time around each other, mostly because the animosity between the two gods was by no means challenged by Jaebum and Hoseok. The interactions that the two had experienced weren’t of the most cordial nature. Most people would call them rivals, but Hoseok thought the term was too friendly. It was more like the two held a very special mutual dislike for the other. Jaebum, in Hoseok’s opinion was an arrogant asshole who was always raining on his parade. Jaebum had often expressed that he thought Hoseok was a “hyperactive know-it-all who didn’t know how to chill.” Hoseok found that extremely offensive, he had plenty of chill, he just let any of it show ever, duh.   
Jaebum laughed at Hoseok’s indignance, “Oh, are you hurrying back to read the entire works of Shakespeare for like the twentieth time?”  
“No!” Hoseok’s face reddend. Jaebum always made him feel like a little kid trying to stand up to the playground bully and Hoseok hated it. “I’m making dinner…”  
“At 11 o’clock?” Jaebum kept laughing, “Nice planning. Thought Athena’s attendant would’ve been more organized.”  
“Oh just fuck off.” Hoseok snapped,yanking his cart away and starting to walk towards the register again. It was too late for all of this bullshit.”  
Jaebum followed him, “Simmer down Einstein. Turned your bunsen burner up too high?”   
Hoseok took a deep breath. He’d always kept his cool before, tried to be the bigger person and not let it get to him. Not today, He was tired, stressed, and just wanted his goddamn food. He was done with putting up with this shit.   
“You know what Jaebum?” Hoseok stopped his cart in front of the register and turned around, a giant smile on his face and speaking in an excessively cheerful tone, “Why don’t you take a bunsen burner and shove it up your ass okay? I’m so done with you being an asshole just because your boss hates mine. Get over it fish boy because if you ever do this again, I swear, you’ll be tasting nuts for weeks because I’ll kick yours up your throat.”   
Hoseok turned back to a very shocked looking cashier and smiled at him too. “Can I pay now?” He asked, refusing to look at Jaebum, even though he was dying to see the look on his face. The cashier rung him up at hyper speed, looking like he was afraid for his life the whole time. Hoseok grabbed his bags and walked out of the store with determination and started the short trek back to the portal. He was only about halfway through the parking lot when he heard running feet behind him, then someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.   
“Hoseok? Jaebum leaned in uncomfortably close and peered into his eyes.   
“W-what?” Hoseok stuttered.   
“Are you on drugs?” Jaebum squinted at him, apparently searching for some sign of inebriation.   
“The fuck? No??”  
Jaebum leaned back and crossed his arms, looking concerned “You’ve never acted like that before. I assumed there was something wrong with you. Have you been drinking?”  
Hoseok shook his head in disbelief, “No! I lost my temper is all, that doesn’t mean I’m on some substance. I’ve just had a stressful okay? I’m allowed to be in a bad mood once in a while.” What was with this guy? It’s not like they really knew each other that well. Why was he being all nosy?  
“No, you’re not allowed.” pouted Jaebum, sounding uncannily like a spoiled child, “You’re supposed to get all flustered and annoyed but not actually get mad. That’s how this thing works.” What the fuck was with this guy. Hoseok just sighed and started walking away again, hauling his groceries.   
“Hey! Where are you going?”  
Hoseok switched his groceries to all one hand and lifted the other one up with his middle finger raised up. Not today Satan, he wasn’t gonna start feeling bad for this asshole, even if his pout was kinda cute.   
“Too bad fish boy, deal with it.” Hoseok called out in the same cheerful voice, he was gonna enjoy the shit out of his dinner. 

 

Taehyung reached up to the carved knocker on the huge metal door, knocked three times, then let go. The door slowly creaked open and Taehyung walked boldly in, trying to hide the flutter of nervousness in his chest. As he passed the animated suit of armor, which had opened the door for him and were all over Aries’ castle, he responded to its bow with the same gesture.   
“You don’t have to do that you know, they’re just metal.” Taehyung turned at the sound of Jeongguk’s voice and saw him standing on the staircase. He had a shirt on today, well sort of. It was unbuttoned in the front, showing off his pecs and those yummy abs, the asshole. Taehyung internally fumed, he’d done it on purpose to try and get the upper hand, but Taehyung wasn’t going to let it phase him.   
“I like to be polite,” Taehyung replied simply.  
“To inanimate objects?” Jeongguk laughed, walking down the stairs.   
Taehyung took off his beanie and scarf, hanging them up on the coat tree with a pat to the piece of furniture to make a point, “Occasionally.” Jeongguk’s laugh was really cute. It showed his bunny teeth, made him look younger.   
Jeongguk walked up to him and stood a little closer than normal, still smiling. “Aries isn’t here yet, just like I said. It’ll probably be a while.”  
Taehyung shrugged, “I like to be early, just like I enjoy being nice to objects.”   
“I can tell.” Jeongguk turned around and started walking down the hallway, “Well I’m going to make myself some dinner. You’re welcome to join me.”  
Taehyung followed, “Only if you can promise me its not protein shakes and rocks, because to tell you the truth I’m more of a hamburgers and cake kinda guy.”   
“Oh, don’t worry. The protein shakes are just for me, I’m not sharing.”   
“Thank the lord” Taehyung said they entered a large kitchen with marble counters and black cabinets. Jeongguk walked over to the freezer.   
“Since Aries isn’t here, I’m taking my cheat day. Well, my secret cheat day. I’m gonna make waffles.” Jeongguk took two frozen waffles and stuck them in the toaster.   
Taehyung hoisted himself onto the counter to sit, “Waffles? For dinner? What are you seven?” Taehyung snorted, but secretly agreed with the choice.   
Jeongguk smiled back, “I haven’t even shown you what I’m putting on top though.” Jeongguk opened a cupboard and pulled out a big ceramic jar labeled “Raisins” and reached inside, pulling out a jar of cunningly hidden nutella, “Aries hates raisins,” he explained.   
Taehyung burst into laughter, “Aren’t you supposed to be on a strict Macho Man diet? Honestly though, mad respect. The jar trick is a classic.”   
The toaster dinged and Jeongguk’s waffles popped up. “I am supposed to be on a diet, so don’t tell Aries, our little secret okay?” He spread the nutella thickly and put the concoction on the plate and slid one over to Taehyung.   
“You’re not very good at this you know.” Taehyung picked up his fork and lightly stabbed the waffle.   
“At what?” Jeongguk asked with his mouth full.  
Taehyung grinned and popped a piece in his mouth, “Now I’ve got blackmail on you. You’ve given me the control Jeon Jeongguk.”   
Jeongguk stopped eating. He put his plate down and stood up, “You think you’ve got the control?” The mood had completely shifted. The air felt heavy, and Jeongguk’s voice had lowered, almost to a growl.   
Taehyung yawned, trying to hide the fact that shivers were running down his spine. “Yeah, I do.” He said slowly. “What are you gonna do about it, Jeon?” It was time for Taehyung to go all out. It was him doing the seducing here, not Jeongguk. Taehyung was always in control, even though he preferred bottoming in male relationships, and he wasn’t going to let some upstart kid with lickable biceps change that.   
Jeongguk gave him a dark look in response, almost predatory. It made Taehyung want to melt, but he had to keep the upper hand here.   
“I don’t think you’ve got the guts to do anything about it,” Taehyung yawned and leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes, the very picture of nonchalance, “I win. I always do. Just admit-”  
Suddenly Taehyung felt Jeongguk’s hands push him roughly down on the counter and his eyes flew open. Jeongguk was above him, he’d jumped on the counter in a flash and now he was staring down at Taehyung and his eyes looked like they were burning. Jeongguk grabbed Taehyung’s slender wrists in one hand and ran the other over the growing bulge in Taehyung’s pants, causing a gasp to wring through the silent air.   
“Is this what you had in mind?” Jeongguk was definitely growling now, “I’m gonna make you beg for me Kim Taehyung.” He pressed their mouths together passionately and Taehyung couldn’t help kissing back. When Jeongguk removed his mouth, he smirked.   
“It took you long enough,” Taehyung choked out, trying to regain his composure “but you wish you could make me beg- ahh”   
Jeongguk had reached down with his hand again, while his mouth was sucking a trail of marks on Taehyung’s neck.   
“Did you say something babe?” Jeongguk deftly undid Taehyung’s pants,   
“Jeongguk!” Taehyung gasped out and a practiced hand grabbed his rock-hard member and began pumping.   
“That’s what I thought you said,” Jeongguk chuckled. He picked up his pace, causing Taehyung to curse, “Now be louder.”   
“Holy FUCK.” Taehyung arched his back, thrusting up into Jeongguk’s hand, all thoughts if maintaining control absent from his mind. It felt so good. How could a handjob feel this good already? Taehyung felt like he was losing his mind.   
Jeongguk smirked down at him again, “God, you look so good like this babe. So fucking gorgeous. I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.”  
“I know…” Taehyung said, his words halting, “I’m impossible to resist- oh my god Jeongguk shit.” Taehyung squirmed and Jeongguk’s grip tightened and his pace became faster.   
“Look at you, you’re so desperate. I bet you’d love me to fuck you right on this counter wouldn’t you?” Jeongguk licked his lips, and looked at Taehyung with hunger in his eyes.   
Taehyung groaned, wanting to touch Jeongguk so badly, but his wrists were still trapped above his head in Jeongguk’s strong grip.   
“I asked you a question babe.” Jeongguk’s voice dripped with lust.   
Before Taehyung could shout that fuck yes he wanted it, the sound of a heavy door opening then slamming shut rang out.   
“Jeongguk!” a very loud, very deep voice called out.   
“In my kitchen Lord Aries!” Jeongguk got off of Taehyung, somehow looking the picture of composure while Taehyung quickly shoved his still throbbing cock back in his pants with a wince. He could see Jeongguk grinning out of the corner of his eye and Taheyung fumed.   
“Dionysus sent his servant to talk about the wine order” Jeongguk yelled again, reaching around to give Taehyung’s ass a squeeze.   
“Fuck you,” Taehyung hissed slapping his hand away.   
“You almost did, babe.” Jeongguk whispered, “I win this round, Kim Taehyung. I hope next time we get to do the real thing though.”  
Taehyung was livid. There was no way in hell. He couldn’t believe Jeon Jeongguk had made him lose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little steamy ;) also Hoseok is my literal fave in this he has crazy sass levels.


	6. Chapter 6

Seokjin sipped his tea, completely contended. The cute atmosphere of the cafe and the soft rain pattering against the window next to him was perfect. One of his hands was buried in the fur of a silver, purring, persian cat lying on the window sill next to him. The server had said the cuddly guy’s name was Giovanni, and that he usually wasn’t quite this friendly to most customers. That had put Seokjin in an amazingly good mood, to be chosen as tolerable by a customarily grumpy cat was a pretty high honor. Seokjin had arrived to the cafe early, simply so that he could have time to sit and enjoy himself alone before Jinyoung came. This was one of his all-time favorite places. Cats, hot tea, and delicious snacks. It was honestly the complete package.   
His peaceful reverie was disrupted rather abruptly by a foot catching on his chair and cold liquid poured all over the front of his sweater. Giovanni hissed and scampered away. Seokjin’s first thought was sorrow at the loss of his companion, his second for his sweater. It had been one of his favorites, gray with little pink cartoon cats cavorting across the soft fabric.  
“Oh god I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” A deep concerned voice drew Seokjin’s eyes up to the perpetrator. It was a tall and lanky man, wearing a beanie and a black sweater over a collared shirt and an extremely ridiculous frown plastered on his face. Honestly, the man looked like he’d just poured hot boiling oil on Seokjin instead of, what was this, lemonade? Seokjin couldn’t help letting out a giggle at the man’s expression,   
“No I’ve been irreparably injured by your lemonade. I may never recover.”   
The man tentatively smiled, but then his expression returned to its previous state, “But your sweater! It might be ruined! I can’t believe this happened again today.”   
Seokjin fully snorted at that. This guy’s expression was too much to handle. “Again? Does this sort of thing happen often?”   
The man rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepishly endearing in Seokjin’s opinion. “Yeah, I’m lowkey the most clumsy person in existence. I tend to destroy things within a certain radius.”  
God, he was really cute. There was this annoying little voice in the back of Seokjin’s head, that sounded a lot like Jinyoung, telling him to say something about “destroying” and “this ass” but he aggressively and fully repressed it. He was not the type to open with that kind of line, even though he could swear that the guy’s eyes had run up and down his figure and he was suddenly glad that his now ruined sweater at least emphasized his broad shoulders.   
“Well I’ll forgive you if you grab some paper towels.” Seokjin said practically. No matter how cute this guy was, he didn’t want to sit here letting the life-blood of lemons soak into his clothing.   
“Oh! Of course! I’m sorry! Hold on!” The man looked mortified again and ended up tripping over himself on his way to the bathroom. He seemed like a character, and Seokjin was hoping just a little bit that Jinyoung would be late so he could talk to him.   
When the man rushed back over with an absolutely ridiculous amount of paper towels in his hands, Seokjin grinned, “I’m Seokjin, nice to meet you by the way. Even if it was a bit too lemon-flavored for my tastes.”   
The man smiled fully this time, showing dimples that made Seokjin’s heart ache just a little bit, “I’m Namjoon! It’s good to meet you too. I really am sorry about this though. This kind of thing happens way too much to me, it’s honestly hampering my life.”   
Seokjin gestured to the seat across from him, soaking up the last bits of the drink, and Namjoon sat down. “That’s pretty tragic, but I bet you don’t have it as bad as me.” Seokjin said in a purposefully over-exaggerated sad voice.   
“Oh?” Namjoon raised an eyebrow, “What’s your Achilles heel?”   
Seokjin grasped at his heart dramatically, “It’s just…. I’m… I’m just too attractive. Everyone falls in love with me all the time. It’s such a burden.”  
Namjoon let out a deep soft laugh and it made Seokjin happy he’d chosen to be his ridiculous self.   
“That sounds so hard. I don’t know how you deal with it.” Namjoon shook his head in sympathy, “I mean, the moment I dumped my drink on you I was swept off my feet so it must be true.”   
Red Alert Red Alert he was flirting back oh my god. Seokjin’s head suddenly went into overdrive. That was pretty bold, and either this guy was the most oblivious human being or he was thinking the same kind of thoughts Seokjin was, and the smirk on Namjoon’s face suggested the later. Seokjin was suddenly lost, just a moment ago he’d felt confident but now? Now he had an actual chance and it was just a bit terrifying. Seokjin was sure the back of his neck was turning red, like it always did when he was embarrassed. He hoped Namjoon couldn’t see.   
“A serious transgression.” Seokjin said, how was he saying anything? He had an overwhelming desire to squeal, “But it’s inevitable with a face like mine.” Seokjin sent him a flying kiss across the table then immediately wanted to shook himself in the face. Too strong Seokjin, too strong. He’s going to walk around right now.   
Namjoon did not, in fact, walk away, but casually reached up the air and pretended to grab the kiss. He winked and slipped his hand in his pocket. How was this guy suddenly so smooth when he had literally been tripping over his own feet two seconds ago? It was a mystery to Seokjin, one that was making him blush even more uncomfortably.   
“So…” Namjoon cleared his throat, “Could I maybe get your-”  
“JOOOOOONIIIEEEE” a loud and familiar voice called out.   
Seokjin turned his head, livid, to see his friend and fellow attendant Jung Hoseok practically skipping over. Seokjin held in his scream of internal suffering, the guy had been about to ask for his number and Hoseok had to show up and be a sunny cockblock.   
“I was wondering where you went Namjoon!” Hoseok beamed, “I didn’t know you knew Seokjin! I didn’t think you two had met yet since Jinnie hasn’t been to the palace in like forever.”  
“The palace?” Seokjin blanched, was this guy an attendant he didn’t know? Oh god. Oh god.   
Namjoon grinned, “You’re god bound too? That’s so great. So you’re the Jin that Hobi is always talking about, I didn’t make the connection. It makes sense we haven’t met yet, since Aphrodite’s attendant wouldn’t have too much reason to come to the palace.”  
“Forgive me for asking, but which god do you serve? Hoseok hasn’t mentioned a Namjoon to me.” Seokjin tried to calm himself from the shock for a moment. Of course he had to hit on a fucking attendant out of all the people in the world.   
“Oh, I serve Zues! I haven’t been around too long, so it makes sense that you haven’t heard of me yet.” Namjoon smiled, showing his dimples again.   
Seokjin felt his soul actually leaving his body, ascending to a different plane of reality. He needed to leave, or he was about to die again at the hands of his best friend.   
“Um, I think I need to leave I-” but before Seokjin could finish speaking a dramatic gasp interrupted him.   
“You.” Jinyoung held his hand over his heart, pointing with a shaking finger at Namjoon. “Step away from my Princess please, you heathen.”   
Heathen? Really? Seokjin almost sighed, sometimes Jinyoung was so extra.   
“Oh hey Jinyoung.” Namjoon replied, seemingly completely used to Jinyoung’s ways. “Do you know Seokjin? I was just sitting and chatting with him, trying to get to know each other.” Namjoon sent a warm smile his way and Seokjin inwardly groaned. Couldn’t he read the situation?  
“Betrayal.”Jinyoung turned to Seokjin, his hand moving from his chest to his forehead. “Even those closest to me... fraternizing with the enemy”  
“Oh hush..” Seokjin rolled his eyes. “Just come sit down you drama queen.” This earned another gasp from Jinyoung and a barrage of denials.   
“Yeah! Let’s all eat together!” Hoseok grabbed a chair from the table next to them, which was inhabited by a rather scandalized looking older couple, “It’ll be fun!”  
The world had to hate him. It had to despise Seokjin, otherwise why would he end up sitting with three people, one of whom was glaring daggers at the other, stabbing his tart with a fork, while the object of the aggression was blissfully unaware. Namjoon was cracking jokes with Hoseok and sending obviously favoring looks Seokjin’s way. He definitely was not helping the situation, and as his looks and compliments towards Seokjin got more frequent, Jinyoung’s stabbing got more erratic.   
“Well, I have to head back, duty calls, but I’ll see you all later.” Seokjin said after finishing his parfait hurriedly.   
“I’ll come with you,” Jinyoung said, shooting some slightly less visceral daggers to Seokjin as they both stood up.   
“Wait!” Namjoon stood up and walked towards Seokjin, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. “I never got to ask you for your number earlier, here put it in.” Seokjin gulped. He couldn’t refuse now. He also didn’t really want to. As he typed in his number, he could feel the lasers that were Jinyoung’s eyes boring into his back.   
Namjoon smiled at him again, and Seokjin’s heart melted. “I’ll text you.” He said, his voice deep and just a little bit suggestive, and Seokjin heard a choking noise he assumed was from Jinyoung behind him. What had he gotten himself into. 

 

Yoongi pulled his headphones out of his ears. He could hear Jimin fumbling around in the kitchen. It had been about five days that he’d been here, and the kid still didn’t know his way around the place. Yoongi wasn’t about to give him some sort of grand tour, so he expected Jimin would learn on his own with time. It was tempting to go and scare him now, he always jumped when Yoongi came out of nowhere, blushing and stuttering. He didn’t see too much of Jimin during the day, both of their respective duties keeping them pretty busy, even if they lived together. The third night though, Yoongi had come in late to find Jimin curled up on the couch, exhausted and deep in sleep. In a fit of unusual consideration, Yoongi had brought a blanket him, though when Jimin asked later he vehemently denied it.   
Yoongi wasn’t what one could ever call a social human being. He tended to avoid people in general, except for a very select few. Yoongi wasn’t even what he would call a “nice” guy. He had too much shit happen to him and too much he had done in life to really ever be considered a good person again, but Yoongi took comfort in that he wasn’t utter scum anymore. Yoongi was trying. He felt like he was doing a bit of good now. He was helping to ease people’s passing. Yoongi knew how fucking hard and horrible life could be, so at least he could make it a little easier once they’d died. It would be pretty shitty to have to die, then show up to complete anarchy, which is what the underworld we be without Hades. Yoongi respected Hades a lot. He was given a pretty unlucky gig compared to his brothers, but he actually made the best of it. It was admirable.   
Yoongi flinched as he heard a crash from the kitchen and muffled scrambling. He sighed. This is why he preferred being around dead people. They couldn’t break things. Yoongi pulled himself up off of his bed, quickly saving his work on his laptop and headed to the kitchen. He had a knack for walking quietly, so when he arrived he saw Jimin on his knees attempting to delicately pick up pieces of ceramic without making too much noise. Yoongi took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. As much as Park Jimin was very much an annoyance in his life, he had one hell of an ass. Also some pretty killer thighs. It was almost annoying how tempting it was. Yoongi could imagine seeing that vision in front of him in a very different situation, preferably with much less clothing and a lot more touching. This brat really was a nuisance. Yoongi hadn’t had these type of thoughts in a long time, and it was throwing him off balance. It was hard to maintain his usual couldn’t-give-fewer-fucks demeanor when he was almost popping a semi just from looking at Jimin’s ass.   
“What did you do?” Yoongi growled, and felt a flash of satisfaction when Jimin nearly fell on his face from surprise.  
“I just- I mean I kind of…” Jimin trailed off and moved so Yoongi could see. What lay on the floor was the remains of a mug, one of Yoongi’s favorites. It was larger than the normal mug, perfect for the two giant cups of black coffee that he drank in the morning.   
Yoongi let out an overly large sigh, “That was one of my favorites you know.”  
Jimin started apologizing profusely, spewing promises to buy him a new one, or make it up to Yoongi. With those words, Yoongi decided the opportunity to mess with him was just too good to pass up. He lowered his voice, making sure it was raspy and deep, the type f voice he knew made people shiver,   
“How are you gonna do that?” He took a step towards Jimin, their faces only inches away, and almost smirked at the shock on his face, paired with a blush that made Yoongi very pleased.   
Words didn’t seem to make themselves out of Jimin’s mouth, it was all incoherent stuttering. God, he was adorable. Yoongi watched as Jimin’s tongue darted out of his mouth to swipe across those plush lips. Those lips were simply unfair. They looked sinfully soft, and Yoongi wondered how good they’d feel wrapped around his cock. He shoved his non-PG thoughts away, regaining control of himself. This was just all a bit of fun messing with Jimin. He had to keep unaffected, just a bit of fun.   
“I can think of a way.” Yoongi leaned in close to Jimin’s throat, brushing the skin ever so lightly with his lips, then moving his mouth up to the younger one’s ear. He could hear Jimin’s breath catch in his throat, and could swear there was a slight moan.   
“You get to do the dishes for a week.”   
Yoongi stepped back, completely nonchalant, and walked to the fridge, grabbing a soda and opening it with a hiss. As he walked back past Jimin, who seemed glued to the spot, he raised an eyebrow.   
“Make sure you put on some gloves. I don’t want to have to deal with you bleeding all over the floor.” He took a sip of his soda to hide his grin. That face was priceless. The confusion, mixed with arousal and a little bit of anger suited Jimin well, just like Yoongi had thought. Really though, everything suited the brat well. It was a little unfair. Yoongi practically strutted back to his room, he still had it. Hoseok could suck his dick, metaphorically not literally because that had happened once and that was honestly bad on both ends with too much alcohol involved and not enough sense, Yoongi wasn’t a “grandpa who couldn’t flirt for his old shriveled life”. He’d been a bit of a player back in the day, and it looked like he still had the ability to reduce someone to a shivering mess with his words. People had always told him his tongue was ridiculous, whether engaged in rapping or in other activities, it was a machine. Tongue technology. Huh. That was a good lyric. Yoongi opened his computer, intending to write it down before he forget but was interrupted by a very flushed Park Jimin bursting into his room.   
“You… you can’t just do that.” Jimin looked flustered and like he was, for all intents and purposes, about to tackle Yoongi. If the tackle would be the good kind or the bad kind was up for debate.   
“Do what?” Yoongi drawled, feigning innocence.   
“That,” Jimin hissed “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean you get to… just do that. I’m not gonna take that shit, I’ve done enough of that in my life thanks.”   
Whoah. Hold on. Take like several miles of steps backwards. Did Jimin think Yoongi was doing this to try and harass him about his sexuality?   
“Jimin I’m not-”  
“No. Shut up. I’m not about to let anyone mess with me like that. I don’t care if you’re all important and scary and cool or whatever. I don’t know if you think you can do whatever you want but not with me okay?” Jimin’s face was contorted into an angry, and Yoongi thought slightly hurt, frown.   
“Jimin. Listen to me.” Yoongi said forcefully before Jimin could continue. “I didn’t do that because you’re gay.”  
Jimin frowned more, “Then… why?”   
Yoongi shrugged, “Because you’re cute when you’re flustered. I wouldn’t harass you for that. Why would I? I am too.”  
Jimin’s face went blank and he blinked slowly, “You’re... “  
“Bi. I’m Bi.” Yoongi replied in a monotone.  
Yoongi could see Jimin physically deflate. All the previous bravado and anger dissipating in an instant. The kid looked sheepish and starting shuffling his feet, not knowing what to say.  
Yoongi chuckled. He hadn’t expected him to get mad, but honestly he’d briefly forgotten that the real world wasn’t quite like the world of the gods. It made sense that Jimin was defensive.   
“Hey brat, don’t worry.” Yoongi growled getting off the bed and ruffling Jimin’s hair. “Just one thing I want to ask though,”  
Jimin gulped, “Y-yes?”   
“You think I’m scary and cool?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjin is literally so adorable. Jinyoung is the embodiment of sassy extra. Yoonmin begins to sail.   
> Also, I'm going to start trying to make the chapters a little longer so it might take me longer to update :( I'm sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a crazy fic I'm writing because I love Modern Greek Mythology adaptations. It's completely selfish I'm sorry XD


End file.
